Broken Worries
by PyrusAngel
Summary: A few months after the movie\show just a month before the next Jellical ball Misto get a surprise task from Old Deuteronomy, but what will happen as this task continues to grow and grow? Will their we a betrail as well a death? You'll have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Pyrus: I own nothing but Miki and all her wonderful antics thanks to my friend's kittens Cleo and Louie. That's my disclaimer so eat that Broadway people and who ever else owns it!

**Chapter 1: The New Task**

Mistoffelees was sitting high up on a chair at the top of a teetering junk stack. He knew that the Jellical's loved warm days spent in the 'none' smelly parts of their junk yard. He stretched as he heard a dainty bell tinkling down one of the many well worn paths toward the clearing below him. He curled back into the shadows allowing his black coat to blend with the dark shadows, but he quickly brought his head back out with a sigh of relief as he saw Munkustrap and Demeter walking out of the drain pipe and into the clearing.

"_But, neither of them has a bell?"_ Misto realized just as someone else entered the clearing.

His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of one of the Jellical princesses. Her fur shined in the warm morning light. Her eyes were a glittering silver blue pools that seemed to grow in beautiful and depth the more Misto stared into them. The same eyes that always seemed to make his stomach do back flips each time they looked into his own golden eyes.

Victoria, or as her father called her Tori, was happily prancing around the clearing, while he father and mother sat calmly on the huge truck tire. Mistoffelees smirked as he silently made his way down toward the family. Bouncing off of the trunk and landing gracefully in the center of the clearing causing Victoria jump, setting off the same dainty bell-like sound again.

He was stunned. It wasn't right, she had only worn diamonds on her collar the last time he had seen her, but now the collar had a golden bell attached in the center.

"_Who could do such a thing?"_ Misto thought to himself.

"_Someone who didn't really love her."_ his inner thought back to him.

Mistoffelees stopped his thinking when another kitten walked in. Jemima was stunned as she came out of the gutted oven and saw Mistoffelees looking at Victoria. Victoria took her sister's appearance to look away from Misto's confused golden eyes and join her sister.

"Jemima...Victoria..." Munkustrap called in his smooth commanding voice.

"Yes, Father?" Jemima called as she and Victoria ran over to their parents.

"Please call the group out."

"Yes, father." the two said in unison and with a nod, before breaking.

Victoria traveled to the center of the clearing that Misto had just vacated to give her room. Jemima on the other hand had turned and started climbing up to the top of the old truck and then onto the old train car above it. Both looked at each other and nodded. With that nod Demeter kicked the boom box allowing soft notes to flow out of it, signaling Jemima to begin the call.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

As Jemima began to sing Victoria trotted over to Munk and passed her bell. She then turned back toward the center waiting for her cue. Misto took his seat inside his drain pipe waiting for the big invitation.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

At the end of the fist verse, Victoria began her dance. The dance and the song matched perfectly in sync in only a few steps. Both calling the cats and hypnotizing them as they not only watched, but listened as well. The cats soon began to converge on the small clearing, though most stayed up in the pillars of garbage that lined the clearing in attempt to watch the princess below as she danced her heart out to her sister's song.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

As the others arrived and took their seats to watch, Victoria's dance began to slow. Mistoffelees was ready to jump in just like in the Jellical ball, but before he could leave his pipe someone else got to the moving white body before he could.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

It was Plato. He, and not Misto, had been the male to dance with the white princess even if he had jumped the gun a little and interrupted the end of the dance. Mistoffelees could feel his heart shatter as she willingly accepted the new male as a dance partner.

_Let's go __**(was the cue)**_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

Even after the call had ended Misto didn't come out, while the rest of the Jellical tribe congregated before Munkustrap and Demeter ready to hear why they had been called. Only after his daughters had taken their seats beside the tire steps did Munkustrap begin to speak of his callings.

"Now my brothers and sisters of our glorious Jellical tribe. I have news just in that Old Deuteronomy has just left with Mungojerrie and Coricopat. He told me to pass on the fact that he will be back in a little, while after his business in town has been finished. Okay Jellicals lets move on, I'll see you all again tonight."

Those in the clearing all bowed out, while Misto's angry thoughts toward Plato intensified as he saw the older tom stand and walk toward Victoria, and then sitting a little to close to her for Misto liking. It was only when ruby sparks began to fly off his coat did Misto's mind stop focusing on Plato. He looked over his shoulder and began licking his fur trying to calm himself.

When Mistoffelees was finally calm he chanced to look up only to find that everyone had disappeared into the other parts of the junkyard. Deciding it was safe to come out, Misto stretched in the high noon sun rays letting them quickly warm his fur. Misto look up at the sky wishing for rain to match his mood, as he thought about how most of the cats would be heading back to their human homes about now but not him.

His family had left deserting him almost 2 months ago, so now his new home was the junkyard. He had promised himself that he wouldn't need a human home just like his brother, Alonzo who had been living all his life in the junkyard. Misto had moved into the drain pipe and it wasn't so bad, but he would need a better home once the winter began to set back in.

Misto had absentmindedly began walking through the clearing when suddenly he was tackled by 2 blurs of fur, one white the other calico. The kittens giggled as they sat on top of him. Out of the corner of his eye Misto spotted Electra and Etcetera racing into the clearing with George, Pouncival, and Victor trotting close behind them.

"Tori...Jemmi...its...lovely...to see you...both...but could...you lovely...princesses...kindly get off...me?" Misto asked getting only little gasps of air since they both were sitting on his rib cage.

The two princesses looked at each other briefly before looking back at Mistoffelees an evil glint in their very opposite eyes.

"NOOOOO!" the two chorused together light blue and dark brown eyes glinting in happiness.

They both laughed until suddenly Jemima was lifted off Misto. Misto, finally able to breath again, twisted easily under Victoria's weight, since she was much lighter then Jemima, until he was able to toss her off. This sent the two rolling until Misto pinned her beneath him, taking extra measures not to hurt her. Misto licked her forehead showing her defeat before rising and freeing the snow princess, who shook in an attempt to rid her self of the dirt her coat had colected.

It was only then did Misto turn to see his saving grace. Alonzo stood not to far from his brother with Jemmi dangling from his mouth by her neck. Jemmi had her front paws crossed and a defeated look on her face as she dangled only a inch or two above the ground.

"Lonzooooo Put me Down," Jemima complained.

The black and white tom gently put her down so that her back feet touched the ground, but still held her by the neck. Only after Misto had licked her forehead in defeat did Alonzo release her. Misto then continued on his way to the old train car, were Jemima loved to sing from.

He stood guard as he also watched the kittens and young toms play down below. He could still hear that same bell coming from Victoria's collar and it just reminded him that Plato had staked his claim on her, even if she still didn't smell like him.

Once again Misto had to calm himself before the others saw his sparkling fur. The twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, had taught him that secrecy was the best thing a cat magician could learn. But while he had been clearing and calming his mind a new aura entered through the main gate.

"Misto…" came Alonzo's semi-distressed voice.

Misto stood and jumped down to comfort the kits after Victor and George had scared them with some sort of cruel prank. He had been trying to calm them when an unknown aura was about to enter the clearing.

"Alonzo…." Misto called softly, his voice carrying both worry and a sternness that Alonzo picked up instantly.

"Girls come here…please." The black and white calico cooed warmly, a smile gracing his features.

With a little persuasion from Mistoffelees the kittens left him to join Alonzo in the gutted out oven. Their heads low, ears back, and tails between their legs as they passed Victor and George, but a the warm smiles from Pouncival, Tumble, and Alonzo kept them sure the other two wouldn't do anything stupid. Once they were all in the oven with Alonzo curled inside with them, while Pouncival, Victor, Tumble, and George stood in front of it keeping the kits out of site.

Misto on the other hand took the forefront alone waiting for the unknown cat to appear. The shadows from the setting sun played with the lines in his face making him look much scarier then he meant. For when the cat appear he jumped slightly at Misto's stern and frightening face. Plato let out a deep breath through his nose, but Misto soon saw that the older tom wasn't alone.

Dangling from his mouth hung a strange furry object. It looked much like a brown sack, which frightened Mistoffelees a little, but nonetheless he could hear the kits quite mumbling behind him. He signaled the okay and to Pouncival and Tumble who sighed with relief before allowing the kits out of their confinements. Etcetera and Electra bounded off to greet Plato, but Misto stopped them so he could see what the tom had brought back.

"Plato, What's that?"Misto asked the older tom.

"Why, Misto its a kit," Plato replied after dropping the kit lightly on to the ground.

"Old Deuteronomy sent Coricopat back, Cori found me and told me to take her to you." Plato explained further after seeing Misto's confused look.

Misto was now curious as Plato finished his story. Why send the kit to him? Why not Jelly or some other female? Misto trotted up to the little lump of fur, which had started to move. This kit was very different to the others Misto had seen come and go through the junkyard. It was the size of a human's palm, about a month old, and in had a pure coco brown coat.

"Her name is Micari." Plato said as he motioned for someone to come to him with a flick of his tail.

The little princess, Micari, no Miki he would call her opened her eyes. They were like Victoria's but instead of light blue Miki's were a smooth silver green color. Miki stood slowly and attempted to walk toward Misto, her eyes locked on his, but after only a few steps she tripped. Without thinking Mistoffelees caught her in his mouth, with unbelievable reaction time. The kit's shocked look quickly faded as the gently yet stern jaws caught her making her giggle lightly.

Misto set Miki down in between his front paws making sure she would stay. As Misto looked up preparing to thank Plato for delivering Miki safely to him, but the magical cat stopped short his words lost within his throat. There before him stood Plato smiling lightly his chin resting on top of Victoria's head. Victoria chanced a glanced at Misto her light blue silver eyes filled with a strange sadness.

"Plato..." Misto stated sternly, in an attempt to cut off the feral growl that begged to come out of his throat.

Plato jumped waking from whatever thoughts had been going on with in his head. He swiftly pushed Victoria away, a little to roughly, causing her to stumble and fall. Misto suppressed yet another growl of anger at the said scene.

"Good...Now thank you for bringing Miki here. You may take your leave now." Misto said before scooping up Miki and rounding up Tori, looking her over cheeking if she was okay. Together the trio walked back toward the gutted out oven where Jemima began comforting her sister, and Misto set Miki down for Alonzo to see. Out of the corner of Misto's eye he noticed Plato still standing in the clearing where he had left him, so like any parent Mistoffelees raised his lips in a silent threat to the other male.

Plato glared back, but bowed toward the group before leaving the clearing. Mistoffelees then called for Munk and Demeter. The couple soon came through the hidden walk way through the tall garbage pill. Only after they had taken their seats on the large truck tire did Mistoffelees begin the story of how the kit had gotten there.

"Misto I think its your turn to babysit to get your official title as a Jellical tom." Munk said with a smile.

"She looks old enough to eat solids." Demeter chimed in looking at the kit in her arms.

"Your task is to raise her as any other cat. She needs to learn how to hunt, where to sleep, how to avoid detection, and not to speak while humans are present. At the next Jellical Ball we will see how you have fared with your task." Munkustrap said with a smile.

"But the drain pipe won't be safe or warm enough to raise such a young kit."Misto said worry etched into his eyes and face.

"That's why you and Alonzo are moving into the space Tugger had under the tire." Demeter said scooping Miki into her gentle motherly jaw.

Both stood and trotted off the tire so they stood next to Misto before Munkustrap un-hooked the center hatch that lead down into the secret room. Demeter lead the way down into the room Miki still dangling from her mouth. Misto soon followed and was surprised to see a half way clean room. The room was much warmer then the pipe he usually slept in. The floor was covered in blankets and pillows of all different colors, thickness, and sizes.

"See its a great place to raise a kit. Its much warmer and safer then your old pipe." Demeter stated after dropping Miki into a pill of blankets.

"Thank you Munk and thank you Demeter. I'm sure she loves it." Misto said as he sat down and watched Miki try to jump toward him.

"I'm glad you do. Now we shall bid you both good night then."Munk said as he and Demeter turned and left, closing the hatch behind them.

As the hatch closed Misto could see that the evening light still shown through the thin cracks in the walls of their new home. Miki still jumped around lightly trying to catch the slim rays of light. Misto laughed lightly at his new kit's antics. But as he watched he began to study her.

Miki looked very healthy for an orphaned kit a little thin, but not deathly thin like some of the other orphan kits Misto had seen. She was had an amazing coat that seemed to shine with its own light as she danced around in the light falling from pillow to pillow. Finally Miki settled on a rather large pink pillow, which complimented her milk chocolate coat perfectly.

Misto then stood and began to collect more of the pink and light blue blankets. He then formed a small bed area around the pillow Miki had chosen. He kept wondering when his little charge would speak, but for that moment she seemed a little to young for that. Misto was jolted from his thoughts when Miki yawned.

"Come now little one you've had a rough day. Time for bed." Misto cooed pulling a light pink blanket over her tiny body.

Miki just nodded before closing her green eyes and drifting into a light sleep. Misto curled around Miki when noticed her shaking muscles, but she soon calmed when his warmth surrounded her reassuring her that it was indeed safe here. Misto took this time to clean her a little before allowing himself to drift into a light sleep, but his sleep was much lighter then Miki's.

Misto could still hear every cat above him trotting lightly through their junkyard home. He could also hear the cars in the streets and the dogs outside the junkyard in the houses. He heard everything else up to a mile all around him, this even included the mice with in the junk above him.

Suddenly though the hatch opened. Misto's head shot up teeth bared in surprise cause he hadn't even sense the person coming toward the hidden home or finding the hatch to the home. But Misto's alarm calmed when the slim white and black face of Alonzo appeared upside down in the hatch.

"Hey, bro. How's the kit?" Alonzo asked before flipping into the room and closing the hatch behind him and locking it.

"Fine, but be quiet I don't want her waking up." Misto replied before resting his head back on his front paws and sleeping.

Alonzo quickly and daintily found a bed to sleep on in the now dark room. Misto could hear his rhythmic breaths join Miki's as Alonzo too drifted into a deep sleep. In his head Misto laughed, only his brother would be capable of sneaking up on him when he was asleep...well maybe Victoria to possibly.

Misto was still listening to the rhythmic noises when a small whimper and a stumbling cat could be heard above near the drain pipe. Misto stood taking the extra measures not to move Miki to much. The magical cat left the secret room into the hidden door that exited into the drain pipe. Misto crouched low to the floor of the pipe blending with the shadows ready to pounce. He saw the moon escape from behind her cloud, bathing the clearing in front of him in a silvery white light.

There she stood tears falling down her face as she sat in front of the gutted oven. She stood and slowly walked toward the center of the clearing, where she began to dance in the moonlight. As Misto watched he noticed that she wasn't as graceful as she normally was. She stumbled twice and faltered many time, but the longer Misto watched her it just got worse and worse. She tried to spin, but her feet failed her and sent her falling toward the ground.

Misto was out of his shadows in no time flat catching the white princess. He gently lead her away from the moon lite clearing and into the pipe's shadows. Her eyes soon opened to see Misto's dark amber eyes looking back at her, worry emitting from his deep amber pools of sun light. She blushed lightly as she noticed how close their faces were to each others.

"M-M-Misto..." Victoria strutted diverting her eyes from his and looking back at the clearing.

Misto was once again hypnotized by those soft silver blue eyes and Tori's angelic voice. He smirk inwardly at the fact that he still had come to her rescue even if he was the only one around to see her fall.

"Thanks... Misto." Tori said head down, eyes hidden by the shadows.

"Your welcome princess." Misto said bowing goofy causing Victoria to laugh, but as he looked up at her he saw that her bell was missing.

"Tori...where's your bell?" Misto asked standing and sitting across from the white princess.

"I took it off... I don't like Plato that much, but I want papa to be proud of me..." Tori explained eyes shifted down toward the pebbles at her feet.

"Tell you what in the morning I'll talk to Munk for you." Misto promised rubbing his head against her cheek to reassure her of his promise.

"Really? Would you do that Mist?" Tori asked jumping up and down.

"Of course I would," Misto replied, stopping himself from adding _'Because I love you.'_

"Thanks Misto. Night." Victoria said pecking him on the cheek before running off back toward her human home.

Misto touched the place she had kissed him before smiling and heading back home. He was greeted by the same deep rhythmic snores of his brother and Miki. As Mistoffelees curled up around the small kit to protect her, he noticed her rub gently up against his belly, welcoming him back. Laughing slightly he licked her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting back into his light sleep waiting for the day to return and to see how much his little kit could grow before the Ball.

Though unbeknown to the magical cat was that Miki would play a larger role in the Jellical society and in Misto's own life then he would have ever imagined. Misto also was unaware of the cat who was swiftly leaving the junkyard to help Old D with whatever he had been sent out to do.

000000000000000000000000000

Pyrus: Well the ending is really bad and rushed but I had to end it there so review and tell we what you think? Flames welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training and Worries**

It had been almost two weeks since Miki had joined the Jellical tribe, and since the three new roommates moved into the empty space under the old truck tire. They had all easily adjusted to their new spectacular home.

Miki had grown slightly bigger in the short two weeks, but she now had a small white star on her forehead. This fact about her sent Misto's mind spinning because when he watched her playing with the other small kittens he though he saw the star change from white to red to orange to yellow to green to blue to indigo to purple and then back to white.

Though she had changed little Misto couldn't say the same for her sleeping area. It had nearly tripled since the small kit had added white blankets and pillows to her collection of pink and blue things. Misto had also found that she had a strange fondness for shiny things. He had first seen this for the fact that she had gotten Alonzo to hang a mirror on the wall above her bed. Misto had loved watching her personality blossom in only the few days she had been with him and Alonzo.

Though Misto thought that Alonzo was getting to comfortable with their new living quarters. The black and white younger tom had collected many of the thicker green and brown blankets and pillows in his bedding area opposite of Mistoffelees. Alonzo had also collected many rose shaped items that humans called 'fake flowers'. His brothers fascination with the flower's color that he could only sit back and watch as Alonzo's flower wall grew from day to day. The flowers ranged from whites and pinks to the more strange purples and greens and the occasional orange or blue.

Misto on the other hand had kept his area nice and neat keeping to his signature black blankets and the very dark blues. Misto had even kidnapped a few of the black, red, and deep blue fake roses from Alonzo's wall. Though his brother never seemed to notice for he always seemed glad to find the new empty space in the wall for his other orange, yellow, or whatever new fake rose color he had found within the junkyard.

"BANG!" came a sound that jolted Misto out of his thoughts.

"MIKI! Be more careful." Mistoffelees called warningly to the kit, as she prepared to pounce on something else in the room.

Misto calmly sighed before standing up to see what Miki had found hidden in the blankets. It looked to be a broken silver necklace chain. Miki picked it up in her mouth before sitting and looking back at Misto her big green silver eyes barring into his deep amber ones. Misto sighed she knew he could never say no to that face, cause it reminded him so much of another little kitten that wasn't going to be a kitten for long.

"m-m-M-Misto...?" she said in her clear soft voice.

Mistoffelees was shocked at the voice that had just called his name. Miki had been with him and Alonzo for two weeks ans she hadn't said a word, until now that is. She just kept on looking at him her eyes bearing into him with a strength that hadn't been there two weeks ago. But as he mulled these thoughts through his head he noticed Miki had cocked her head to one side waiting for his response.

"Y-Yes Miki...I'll fix it tonight now nap time." Misto replied taking the chain from her mouth and nudging her cheek with his nose.

Miki smiled her dazzling smile that made anyone's heart flutter, before she turned and pranced back to her bed. She rummaged through her blankets before she pulled a pink one out of the pile and curled up under neath it. Soon after Misto heard his kit's soft snores telling him she had fallen asleep for her nap.

The black magical cat stood and left out the side door into the pipe. When he came to the pipe's opening he saw Electra, Jemima, and Victoria playing in the clearing. It was only as he watched them play that he saw how much older they all looked. It then hit him the next Jellical Ball they would choose their mates, and that was only a week away.

The realization upset him deeply when he remembered his promise to Tori. He still hadn't been unable to talk to Munk for the elder tom leader had left late that night to help Old Deuteronomy in town with whatever had been going on there.

"MISTO!" Came Jemima's loud cry as she noticed the magical cat laying in the pipe.

The girls rushed toward him though Victoria stopped short. She had heard the light tap on the ground and had turned to see Plato looking at her. So with a heavy heart she turned toward the other male, while her friends went the other way. The white princess's head went down along with her ears as she walked toward the other male, her tail between her legs.

As Mistoffelees watched the exchange, his blood instantly began to boil over. He had had enough of this display of power that Plato had been using on Victoria. The black cat stood and greeted the other kits before passing them over to a sleeping Alonzo, who had been hidden within the gutted oven.

Once Misto was sure that the other two were safe he turned toward Plato, but when he did he didn't see the older tom or the white princess. Misto had been bout to leave in search of the two when a startled yelp came from the hidden room below the tire, pulling his mind away from his search.

Misto turned and ran toward the hidden entrance. Inside he found a startled Miki and a mangled room. Blankets where scattered everywhere and the fur on Miki's coat also was standing up, a magical charge running through it. Misto then saw that the star on Miki's head was glowing bright blue.

"Miki shh...its alright." Misto whispered as he slowly walked up to her and curled around her slowly calming her magic.

"Misto I can't stop it." the kit said in a some what strangled voice as Misto began licking her fur.

"It'll be okay. I know what your going through. I have the same kind of magic, and at this age it went out of control, too." Misto explained thinking that her nerves where the thing causing the magic to run freely, so he tried comforting her.

"You'll control it don't worry. That's why your my kit, now calmly that a few deep breaths." Misto instructed trying to remember what Coricopat and Tantomile had taught him back when he had just acquired his powers.

Soon after his words had been spoken aloud the wild magic soon calmed. Misto looked down to see a sleeping Miki resting against his belly. Misto mentally sighed for the power that young kit had produced had really been a pain to control.

"You really are one of a kind you know that Miki?" Misto whispered to her before scooping her up into his mouth and carrying her to her bed.

Once she was tucked in for her nap Misto returned to his own bed and began working on the necklace. He slowly began to use his magic to weld the two broken sides together. Once he was done that he got an idea.

He remembered the golden anklet that Coricopat had given to him the day after he had gotten his powers. The anklet had been used to monitor his power and to limit them, until he had been able to control his wild magic.

Misto stood and exited the room his feet automatically carrying him up to the clearing attempting to find his old mentor. Misto had known that Coricopat had returned only days after Munkustrap had left, his story being that Old Deuteronomy wanted someone there to protect the tribe. Misto didn't have to look long for once the black cat had exited the pipe there he found Coricopat sitting on the trunk waiting for him.

"Good evening Mistoffelees..." Cori greeted in his usual flat tone.

"Good evening to you to master." Misto said with a simple bow to the elder tom.

"Now Misto that isn't mandatory any more." Cori said trotting over to the young tom-to-be.

"Sorry Cori old habits die hard." Misto said with a smile.

"Now I know what you need. So let's see this girl of yours." Coricopat said trotting past Misto and into the hidden room.

Misto smiled again before racing after his friend. He found the other tom sitting in front of Miki the silver necklace in his front paws. Cori's eyes were closed concentrating on the metal and on the kit in front of him. Misto watched as Cori's dark blue magic surrounded not only the necklace, but Miki's sleeping form as well. The magic climaxed swiftly in a burst of bright light before leaving the room in the reds and oranges of the setting sun.

"Here you go." Cori said as he stood and handed Misto the necklace.

Misto noticed that Cori had added a snowflake charm to the chain. The white charm seemed to reflect Miki's white star on her forehead.

"The charm is an indicator. Remember the black gem that had been in you anklet?" Cori asked seeing Misto's confusion within the black cat's eyes.

"Oh okay." Misto said remembering the said gem that would flash different colors depending on how his wild magic was flaring at any point in time.

"White's the stable color, and the darker the color the higher her magic level. Example if it's pink that's better then let's say a dark green, and black is the highest. Let's not get over a gold\yellow for now." Cori explained before walking past Mistoffelees and exiting the room.

Misto curled around his charge slipping her new necklace around her neck. He clipped it around her neck and smiled. It really looked nice when placed against her coco colored coat, but the Misto's thoughts were interrupted by Alonzo's grumpy arrival through the hatch.

"Lanzo I'm sorry it's just…well it's just that Plato…" Misto began as his brother made himself comfortable in his bedding area.

"Misto its okay it's just I had a rough night last night." Alonzo explained with a yawn before quickly falling asleep.

Misto smiled at the sleeping forms in the room, and he was about to join them when a faint yet horrifying smell made its way into the room. Misto's eyes grew large when the smell finally registered in his mind. It was the smell of blood...of a lot of blood…fresh blood at that, too. Misto quickly stood and exited the room via the pipe, but what he found above in the clearing made his blood run cold.

Tory stood wobbly in the center of the clearing. Her blue-silver eyes were scared and had tears falling from them. It was then as she tried to step forward that Misto saw the source of the smell. Victoria's usual pure white coat was now stained red in so many places that Misto was surprised to see her standing on her feet at all. There was a ring of red around her neck, two places on her back and rump, and then one on each of her legs.

"TORY!" Misto yelled as he watched her stumble and almost hit the ground.

He was there in a flash supporting the bruised white princess. He gently encouraged the dazed kit into the pipe and then down into the room below. Misto was sure to be quite as he helped Victoria down onto the black blankets.

"Misssto?" Tory groaned once he had her laying down atop the blankets.

"Hum?" Misto whispered not trusting his voice as he appeared next to her licking her forehead lightly.

Shock ran though him at how hot it was. Her breathing became shallower and shallower worrying Mistoffelees greatly. He quickly trotted over to Miki where he gently shook her attempting with a heavy heart to wake her.

"Miki, sweetie get up! Please!" Misto called roughly since his mouth going dry fast.

Miki woke with a start along with Alonzo. Upon seeing Misto rushing around Tory trying to get her as comfortable as possible. As he was rushing he felt the fear in the room grow as two took in the sight before them.

"Both of you calm down." Misto commanded now trotting and scooping up Miki in his mouth and bringing her closer Tory.

Misto then placed her on a pillow were he kissed her forehead calming her before returning to his work. The next time he looked up he saw that Alonzo had joined Miki atop the large black dog bed.

"Miki, sweet heart, I need you to find Coricopat, Tantomile, Jellylorum, Demeter, Munk, anyone who can help just bring them back quickly." Misto said.

Miki just nodded before racing past the group and out the pipe. Alonzo just sat there and watched Misto pace and pace around. It was only after 10 minutes of the pacing that Misto laid down behind Tory so her back was to his stomach. It was this action along with his brother's magic begin to spark off his coat that Alonzo figured out what Mistoffelees was planning to do.

"MISTO you can't Cori said that you wouldn't survive such a thing like that. Your magic isn't strong enough!" Alonzo yelled remembering the forbidden magic that Coricopat had told Misto, all those years ago, never to do.

"Lonzo I know but its not fair for her to go through this!" Misto explained back not taking his eyes off of Tory's pained face.

"Its also not fair for her to go on the rest of her life regretting what you did for her, or for her to have to live without you." Alonzo fought back with words, knowing that moving toward his brother was too dangerous.

It was only then that Misto thought about it. He didn't know if Tory loved him or if she loved some other older, cuter, stronger tom. Misto then again turned to look into Alonzo's stunningly dark eyes that reflected fear and worry.

"Lonzo…Will you look after them?" Misto asked.

"What? NO that's your job! You're not leaving her and your not leaving Miki!" Alonzo cried as he saw Misto's white magic begin to build a barrier around him and Victoria.

"I'm Sorry Lonzo….Tell them I love them..." Misto last said before closing his deep amber eyes and drifting back to his happy place.

**-With Mistoffelees-**

My happy place you ask? Well in short, its what I thought my future was going to be. I saw Victoria and Miki sitting there in the room with me. I could see the silver bell that I wanted to give her at the Ball tomorrow night dangling in the center of her collar. I could see three unknown kits playing with Miki not to far from where Tory and I sat.

The first had a dark black coat with white highlights over her eyes, around her mouth and chin, running down her back and at the tip of her slim tail. The second looked to be pure white like Tory, but in truth she had light orange strips along her back that crowned over her ears and onto the her forhead. The last one was the smallest, he looked to be a Turtle Shell cat though his front paws bright white, while the back two were black.

The oddest part about the kits presence was that I seemed to know them, yet not know them all at the same time. My mind didn't dwell on them for long since Tory rubbed her head against my shoulder with a content purr, and instinctively my front paw went to her slightly bulging stomach.

Suddenly my head spun and I could feel the magic taking its toll. I could feel her wounds fading and becoming my own. It was then that the dream changed. The picture got bright red and I could hear a scream of pain. And then I was surrounded by blackness. There were no stars, moon light, just nothingness.

"Well its for my Tory...And with Lonzo protecting her I know she'll be safe from Plato." I thought as I let the darkness consume me as I gave up my hope.

"MISTO!" came a sharp cry.

"Is that you Miki? I'm sorry dear child I can't stay with you. I failed you as a guardian and as a friend." I mumbled out into the darkness.

It was then that the darkness began to fade and be replaced by a light blue and white light. It looked like a clear sea and as I closed his eyes, yet again he could had sworn that he was the three mysterious kittens and Miki walking toward him. The four together seemed to bring with them the hope that he had lost, as well as the distinct sent on the ocean.

**-With Alonzo and the others-**

After only a few minutes Tory's wounds had begun to heal and begin to reappear on Misto. The spell was almost half way complete by the time Miki had come back with the others. The room felt quite cramped with almost seven cats and a kit standing and trying to understand the situation as Alonzo began to explain eyes never leaving his brother's black face.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him," Cori was mumbling as he placed his paws on the shield.

"But how did Tory get like that?" Munk asked, while comforting Demeter who was crying on his shoulder.

"When did you get back?" Jellylorum asked the 2nd in command leader.

"Miki found me just as I walked through the gates." Munk explained.

"I don't know by the time I woke she was like this and Mistoffelees was already racing around like a bat out of hell." Alonzo explained while Tantomile circled the shield to find away in.

"Its no use Cori and I can't break it." Tanta cried, head bowed looking into the shield at the only kit she had ever really connected with.

"M-M-Misto?" came a small voice.

"Miki? Oh gosh Miki where are you?" Alonzo called looking around the room for the small kit.

"There!" Jelly exclaimed pointing at the tiny figure within the shield.

"The kit got through!" Tanta cried now setting both paws on the milk colored shield.

"MISTO!" the coco colored kit yelled again, her star and snow flake sparking a light blue color.

"M-Miki? What's going on?" came Tory's voice as she lifted her head to look around the room.

First she saw Miki, the girl's normally dazzling green silver eyes were now a clouded and dim gray green color. Tory then turned to see Tanta's lips moving along with her mother's, but both of their voices went unheard within the bubble that surrounded Tory. It was only then that she turned to see what Miki was looking at.

"OH MY! MISTOFFELEES!" Tory yelled jumping to her feet, which jolted her muscles causing them to stiffen and buckle causing her to collapse back to the blankets below her.

Tory nudged his cheek tears coming quickly to her eyes. It was then that she noticed that Miki was now circling Mistoffelees leaping, jumping, and trotting. The kit's star flared a brilliant and deep red that played off the white walls that surrounded them. It was then that voices could be heard from the others outside the bubble.

"Look! What's that kit doing?" came a rough worried voice.

"_That's papa."_ Victoria thought not taking her eyes off of Misto and Miki.

"I think she's trying to bring him back...no wait she doing more then that! She's healing him!" came a different smooth voice that always reminded Tory of warm milk.

"_That was Tanta for sure."_ Tory thought as she pulled away from Misto's face giving Miki more room to do her thing.

"Oh my look she's DONE IT!" came Cori's deep booming voice.

It was true Miki had stopped right between Mistoffelees and Victoria. The kit then looked up at Tory expecting her to do or to say something. Tory kissed the kits head as she noticed the white shield fall and the magic return to Mistoffelees. As they all waited with baited breath Tory saw Misto's eye twitch ever so slightly.

"M-Misto?" Tory spoke softly afraid that she might have just imagined the movement.

After a few seconds her fears were swept away saw the black cat's eyes twitch again followed by his paws, and finally his mouth which opened in a calm and sleepy yawn. His eyes then blinked open and though they were blurry they instantly locked onto Tory's as she looked down into those dark amber eyes filled with love, protection, and safety.

"T-T-Tory?" Misto crocked in a dry voice as he rubbed his eyes with a paw.

"MISTO!" Tory exclaimed her tears flowing freely once again down her face as she collapsed and joined him on the ground.

Her tears flowed faster as she licked his cheeks and then tucked her head underneath his head. When she did this she could feel and hear him purr deeply trying to comfort her. Misto lifted her head with a paw and gently began to kiss her tears away until there was no shadow of them left on her face. It was then that the white princess scooted closer to him and cuddled closer to him underneath one of the thicker blankets. Miki trotted over just before Tory feel asleep and kissed the elder girl's cheek. Tory giggled before making room between her front paws for the small kit to join them in the bed.

"Misto can you explain what happened?" Cori asked after Tory and Miki were asleep.

Misto then retold the story of how Tory didn't like Plato at all and how she had just want to make her father and mother proud. He then told how he found the wounded Tory out in the clearing and then he retold the promise that he had made to her. Lastly he ended with not only his suspicions of who had hurt Victoria, but of the dream he had while he was about to die.

"Well then," Munk began, "I'll see you in the morning... we'll talk then."

All Misto could do was nod lightly and watch the group exit out the pipe. After that he looked at Alonzo who smirked as his dark brown eyes locked with Misto's amber ones and then glided over the the white and brown bodies next to Misto. Misto then looked at his girls before he curled closer to Victoria's body and kissed both of the girl's foreheads before drifting quickly into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrus: and so here we all are for the last chapter!!!!!!! Hope you all like!!! KAT!!!!!

Kat: Yeah I'm the latest disclaimer person. We own nothing but Miki and she's soooo cute and just FYI I own the real Miki and her name's Sara gosh Pie get it right!!!

Pyrus: Moving on.....

**Chapter 3: The Jellical Ball**

In the early morning light amber rays softly began to color the world in a warm bath of light. Some stray light fell into the cracks of the tire flooding into the secret room under the truck tire. A few of the said rays of light played softly across Victoria's face crossing over her eyes causing the princess to jolt awake.

Her head bolted up and was greeted with the sight of the light greyness of the secret room rather then Plato's cramped cell like room deep within the heart of a junk pile. With a sigh she let her head drop and it was then that she noticed the small kit curled against her belly. Victoria smiled down at the kit before kissing her forehead.

"Hmm Kawaii..." came a low voice behind Tory.

Tory whipped her head around to look into Misto's laughing brown eyes. His dark golden brown eyes were smiling in joy at her surprise, while he had one eyebrow rose in question to that surprise. Tory cuffed him with a white paw, on the chin , showing her disapproval in the joke. After she had done that Misto pinned her down onto her belly making sure not to startle or crush Miki.

"KYA!!!!" Tory laughed before falling into a fit of giggles, which woke not only Miki, but Alonzo as well.

"Goodness you two can't you wait till the kits are away??" came Alonzo's snide remark after he finished his morning stretch and yawning.

Misto and Tory just smiled at each other and then stuck their tongues out at Alonzo. Lonzo just rolled his eyes, before standing and coming toward the pair. He looked at them laughter glinting slightly in his dark brown eyes before scooping up the sleepy Miki with his mouth. The pair just watched as Alonzo took Miki out through the pipe and into the clearing beyond.

"Morning Misto...." Tory said bringing Misto's attention back to her just in time for her to lift her head so she could lick his forehead.

"PURRRR Morning to you to Vickie." Misto said through his low purr.

Mistoffelees rolled over off of Tory and on to his side lifting a front paw welcoming Tory to lie next to him. The white princess smiled before standing and trotting over to join him on the soft black pillow he had chosen. Suddenly Mistoffelees noticed Tory's sad eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Misto asked rubbing his head against hers showing her his affection.

"Its just...I never thought that...well you know...Last night I thought that...for a moment...that I had lost you..." Tory choked out, tears falling from her smoky blue eyes.

Misto could feel his heart drop and the overwhelming feeling to help and comfort her. Now Misto was a smart cat and could come up with something to say in most cases, but this time he was simply at a lost. So he did what felt most right. He kissed her.

Now it wasn't a passionate kiss it wasn't a long kiss, it was just a kiss. A simple kiss that was soft and sweat like Misto himself was. Tory relaxed under his lips and that was when Misto pulled back.

"See I'm here and I won't be leaving any time soon unless you wish me to leave." Misto said nuzzling her neck with his nose gently.

"Then...I wish...for you to never leave me and to always protect Miki and I and any other kits."

Before Misto could reply there was a knock on the top of the tire. Then the hatch opened and down came Munkustrap who closed the hatch quickly behind him. He looked at the two and couldn't help, but smile. Tory jumped up and pranced up to her father a smile playing across her face once again.

"Good Mooorrrnning PAPA!!!" Tory chanted as she pranced around Munk until sitting beside him.

"Morning to you to, my Tory." Munk said kissing her forehead causing his little princess to giggle and then race back to Mistoffelees' side.

"And Morning to you too, Mistoffelees," Munk add now sitting across from the black cat before him.

"Morning Munk." Misto added standing and bowing our of respect.

Once they were all done they all sat down or in Tory's case lay down. Misto looked down at the white princess and smiled before laying down on the black blankets next to Tory. Tory twisted until her head was lying on Misto's lager, gentle front paws. She then rubbed her head against Misto's chin before resting her head on his paws and quickly drifting off to take short cat nap.

"Munk how can I help you." Misto asked turning is to the elder tom.

"I wanted you to know the plan for tonight...but before I can do that I need to know a little more about Plato from Tory." Munk explained, but his face fell into a look of contentment as he looked down at his daughter, "But please just bring her to me once she wakes...I would hate to wake her."

"Of course." Misto said knowing the look in Munk's eyes.

"You know I had a strange feeling each time I saw him take her away...I felt like I wasn't' going to see her again. I'm glad you saved her Mistoffelees." Munk said before standing and walking out the pipe exit.

Misto just nodded after he left and smiled lightly, for he had felt the same way. Even when Plato was just watching his Vickie, Misto feel the look of hunger in Plato's eyes, which evidently looked more like a cat watching a mouse, rather then a mate watching a mate.

"_I'm glad Munkustrap approves."_ Misto thought to him self as he watched Tory sleep.

Soon after that Misto himself resting his head on Tory's neck, drifting off into a light sleep. His dreams were filled with magic and with scenes of what, in Misto's opinion, would happen that night at the ball. He could see Miki jumping up and down to the music, and himself dancing with Tory during the Welcoming Invitation, He could see Alonzo finally asking Jemi out. Misto could also see him self finally being accepted as a full tom and be of a higher rank the Plato could ever dream of.

Suddenly a warm touch woke Misto from his dreams. His dark brown eyes slowly opened to see doe like bright sapphire blue eyes looking back at him. He smiled at those eyes before raising a paw to the white furry face that held those eyes. He gently stroked her cheek from the base of her right ear to the tip of her chin.

"Misto…" Tory purred in her soft melodic purr.

"Hmm??" Misto asked complexly entranced by her voice.

"We need to go…Papa wants me back by 3." Victoria said with a sigh.

Misto to sighed before letting his paw drop before he stood with, her mimicking. They then trotted out of the room via the pipe exit. As they walked Tory noticed how much taller her black magical knight towered over her. His lean and muscular frame flexing just few inches above her thin white back. Tory's slim figure was so much thinner that she was sure that if Misto wanted to he could easily hurt her, but this thought was quickly chased away.

"_No Tory this isn't Plato your looking at this is gentle Mistoffelees."_ Tory told herself with a smile.

They were crossing the main clearing when suddenly a small brown ball of fur ran out of the gutted oven toward them. Soon it could be found lying on the ground before Victoria and Mistoffelees, who look at each other heads cocked to one side. The said ball of brown fur then moved and became a kitten who jumped up and down before raring up and placing her front paws on Victoria's chest.

"Hello Miki." Tory greeted the kit as the kit began to lick her face.

"Hello..." Miki stated before jumping down and doing the same to Mistoffelees.

"Hello dear one." Misto said after Miki had finished.

Misto then licked Miki's star in return just a Alonzo, Cassandra, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera came bounding out of the oven quickly followed by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival who seemed to be playing with the younger kits for five smaller shapes came running after them. Alonzo then looked up for the group to see the two with Miki at their feet. The black and white almost-tom quickly made a bee-line for the them.

"Glad to see that you two out and about today." Alonzo said as he came up and sat beside the pair, causing Tory to laugh lightly.

"Very funny Lonzo." Misto said tapping the base of Miki's tail telling her to go and play with the other kits who were now being watched by Cassandra as they rough housed with Tumble and Pouncival.

"Now if you don't mind Misto and I truly need to get to papa before....." Tory began up Mistoffelees stopped her short.

He had heard the pad of feet coming down one of the many side passages that came into the clearing. Misto corralled Tory so the she was half way hidden in the tall garbage heap and covered by Misto and Alonzo who had taken Mistoffelees' lead and had lied down so that he covered her feet. The two pretended to be watching the kits when the new arrival came into the clearing.

Plato came slinking into the clearing climbing down the cat way above landing harshly on the dirt below. As he looked around and all he saw were the kits playing with Cassandra and those stupid brothers standing opposite of the gutted oven. Plato continued his search by going out through the oven to another part of the junkyard.

Only after Misto was sure he was gone did he tap Alonzo with a paw signaling for his brother to get up and let the white princess out. She looked around blue eyes wide with fear. Misto quickly rubbed his head against hers trying to quickly comfort her. Only after he had licked away her tears did Misto speak.

"Vickie we need to get you to Munk before he comes again." Misto said standing next to her, before they began again to Munk's home.

It took little time and they didn't run into any of the other Jellical before reaching Munk's den. Munk's den was a large roomy place hidden behind a car door. Inside the den Munk could be seen sitting on a wooden stool, that had a dark blue pillow under him. The room itself was warm and welcoming with stars hanging all around the room, and blankets and pillows laying on the ground covering the hard ground. Misto smiled knowing all to well that the things covering these walls were no thanks to Demeter's own not so flashy fashion sense.

"Misto… Tory I'm so glad you two made it without getting caught." Munk said jumping off his chair and trotting over to see them in.

"We almost didn't papa." Tory said as he came up to great her.

"By the great Jellical leader what happened??" Munk said after kissing Tory's head and bowing his head to Misto.

"Come let us sit and I shall tell you." Misto said leading Munk and Tory into the room so they were comfortable on the blankets and also away from the window in case prying eyes just happened to look in.

Only after Tory had taken her place next to her father, did she and Misto begin the story. Tory explained how Misto suddenly took action just before Plato showed up. Munk sat and listened until the end when he simply just sat there his dark gray eyes staring blankly at Misto.

"Thank you." Munk finally said to Misto.

"Your quite welcome now if you both excuse me I must go and find Miki. I'll see you both tonight at the ball." Misto said with a bow before turning and leaving out the door.

The rest of the day he played with Miki and the rest of the kits and young cats. Misto loved the pride that swelled up in his chest as he sat there and watched young Yoru try and swoon Miki who blushed lightly at his advances.

Though Yoru was about 1/2 a year older then Miki he was small for his age. Yoru reminded Misto of himself a little for Yoru was a small black cat that the thin yet he was all muscle. Yoru had strange unnatural dark purple eyes though Misto thought that is was a genetic thing and could mean the young tom was magically inclined.

By the time the sun had begun setting Misto had already taken Miki out on her first hunting trip where she quickly caught her first mouse even before Misto had. Misto was surprised when she had brought it back for she had also brought back a curious Tugger who smiled down at the kit.

Now when Misto saw this he felt his over protective side bubble out to the top. Misto growled deeply and then bolted between the two, teeth bared at Tugger. Miki turned under Misto blue eyes smiling with happiness at her stalker's capture. Tugger backed away innocently rolling on his side.

"Hey I didn't do a thing. She said to come with her." Tugger said amber eyes looking deep within Misto's dark green ones.

Mistoffelees could see the earnest in his face and backed off. Tugger stood and bowed to the two in a greeting. Misto copied and was about to begin specking when Miki cut him off.

"Misto in he mean?? He was being mean to Gracie." Miki asked bow sitting between the two toms.

"Silly kitten Gracie just wanted to show me something." Tugger explained.

"Oh...sowrry... Tugger" Miki said head hung down in apology.

"S'kay." Tugger said with a smile.

"Okay Miki you can play with Tugger tonight but now its time for a nap before the ball begins."

Miki scooped up her mouse and then followed Mistoffelees to their secret home. She ate quietly in her bed before joining Misto in his bed. She curled up next to his stomach before finally falling asleep. Misto though couldn't seem to calm him mind. He couldn't stop thinking of Tory, her dance, his initiation, Lonzo's initiation, and even Miki's coronation int the queen's court.

All to soon the sun began to set and Misto stood when he heard the soft notes from the clearing. He then heard Jemima's voice begin to sing calling us all in. Miki then woke and looked around trying to place the voice.

"Come Mik's. It time." Misto said softly before turning to leave.

Miki bounded after him and finally caught up to him at the pipe's entrance. Miki stared in wonder as she saw the sea of cats out in the clearing listening to Jemima's singing. Misto lead her into the crowd and soon the song changed and they all began to sing. Miki picking up the words easily as if she had know them her whole life.

They all joined in singing the opening number and tribe dancing. Miki staying close by Misto though she did see the other kits pass her every now and then. When it came to the naming song Miki listened and began to understand the words feeling her heart begin to open to these new cats that crowed around her. She was so taken with the song that she didn't notice Victoria, who had been next to her, turn and leave.

Only after Miki had been rushed away by Yoru and Gracie did she notice the white older kit beginning her dance out in the clearing. Miki could hear soft music playing from Alonzo's CD player. Miki watched entranced by Tory's soft slight movements. Suddenly Tory curled up and waited for someone.

It was then that two body's jumped out of the sidelines, but the black body reach her first before the lighter one. Plato looked infuriated at Mistoffelees as he began his dance with Tory. He lifted her from the ground and flipped her over his shoulder until her feet were in a split above his head. He then stroked her right leg from knee to tail, before setting her down on the ground.

"Jellical Cats come out tonight. Jellical Cats come one come all, the Jellical moon is shining bright. Jellicals come to the Jellical Ball. Jellical cats come out tonight, Jellical cats come out to the Jellical Ball." Misto sang out welcoming the others back onto the clearing.

Miki joined him and Tory in their dance. Once it ended Mistoffelees smiled at his little kit and quickly scooped her up and lifted her into the air causing her to laugh. Tory giggled to as Yoru and the others joined in the merriment by piling on top of Misto. And so the night continued Tory introducing Miki and Gracie officially to Tugger and some of the other cats that weren't always around the junkyard.

Just after Tugger's song though Mistoffelees caught a strong sent in the wind, the same moment as Miki, Cori, and Tanta. He move closer into the wind and the smell got stronger. He smiled and then turned to Tory, Munk, and Demeter.

"Old Deuteronomy??" He said softly.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy.." Cori and Tanta confirmed in unison.

And so the three left to welcome the old cat, but unbeknown to them a tom was planing something drastic in his dark corner of the clearing. Plato was sitting there in the shadows planing away to either kill his traitor of a mate Tory completely this time, or to kill the soon-to-be-tom that had saved her, and he knew that he needed to kill the kit that had saved Misto as well.

And with his thoughts Plato slinked down a dark ally that lead out of the junkyard and into the outskirts of the city, where there was a hidden abandoned house that he knew held the one person who would help him with his plans. As he came up to the door a growled an echoing voice boomed around him.

"What is it you want Jellical Tom?" the voice boomed.

"I want to hire you to kill a to-be-tom and his soon-to-be family." Plato called as he puffed out his chest to make himself look more impressive.

"Enter." The voice stated as the creep rotting wooden door swung open to welcome Plato inside.

--Meanwhile--

Misto, Cori, and Tanta had brought Old Deuteronomy back to find the rest of the tribe together ready to great their wayward leader. Misto watched as Everyone rushed the old cat to greet him while Victoria stood back with Miki between her front paws.

Once the others had backed away Old Deuteronomy stepped forward and spotted the chocolate brown ball of fur and smiled. He slowly made his way toward the kit causing Tory to step back. Miki watched the white paws around her leave before she looked up into the light golden eyes of the old cat before her.

"Deuteronomy?" Miki finally said a smile gracing her features as she jumped up and greeted the old man.

"Oh, child, I'm glad to find you healthy." Old Deuteronomy said with a smile before leading the kit to his old tire as his legs grew weaker.

Miki, Tory, Jemima, and Persilla quickly took their places around him, while Munkustrap began the story telling, but Old Deuteronomy stopped him.

"Munk, I believe Miki would like to join us. So before we begin, Misto!" Old Deuteronomy called as the said brown kit jumped down to join Misto.

"Yes?" Misto asked as he sat before his leader, Miki in between his legs as the others circled around them.

"I have seen your work with the kit, and I believe that it has come for both her entrance into the Jellical tribe as well as yours as a full tom..." Old Deuteronomy began, but a bolt of red lighting where Misto and Miki had been sitting cut him off.

The cats around the group shrieked in surprise, while Tory yelled as another bolt tired to strike her. Cori and Tanta were around Old Deuteronomy in seconds creating a force field around the leader, just as a large ragging shape appeared in the center of the clearing.

"MACAVITY!" Yelled Bombalurina before she ducked into an ally way between two junk piles.

The toms were together around the disheveled form, while the queens hide in various areas around the clearing. Alonzo though had rounded up Gracie, Yoru, Persilla, Remy, Havok, Jemima, Electra, and Exotica so that the kits were hidden with in the gutted out oven, while Tumblebrutus, Victor, Pouncival, and Carbucketty stood outside of the oven. Their fur standing on end and teeth bared in warning as they watched the coming battle.

"HAHAHA" laughed before striking several more lighting bolts at the force field since Tory now lay with in it's barriers.

"MACAVITY!!!" came a yell as a white bolt of lighting struck the angry red ginger cat.

Unfortunately though the lighting bolt was easily dodged by the nimble ginger thief. Tory and the others gasped as a dark black figure came flying down off a tall pile of junk to land before the lanky ginger.

"Hahaha well well it seems as though yous powers have grown." Macavity sneered, while is bright yellow eyes moved to a spot some feet above Mistoffelees.

"Yeah well your aim is still off old man." Mistoffelees sneered back before lunging at the elder cat.

The two continued to battle jaws a snapping and claws glittering with magic, but a sudden scream brought Misto's attention away from the battle. Macavity smirked at his opponents distraction and was about to attack Mistoffelees' neck, but the lanky ginger was casted aside when Mungojerrie rammed into his side sending the ginger flying into a rickety pile of junk.

Misto though had bolted soon after since he had spotted Tory being attacked by a buffed out, magic enabled Plato. The usually white faced tom now was covered in bright red fur patches that sparked with gold and red magic. He swiped once more Tory before Misto was able to get there, but it had been that last swipe that had broken Cori and Tanta's force field allowing Plato accuses to Tory.

"MISTO!!" the white queen yelled as Plato moved again to attack her with gold magic claws.

Misto charged his own claws with his white magic, just seconds before Plato's golden ones made contact with Tory's white coat Misto's own made contact with Plato's side. Mistoffelees' momentum caused Plato's body to go flying along with Misto, while the black cat's white magic claws dug deeply into Plato's side. The two toms soon hit the ground causing Misto to pounce off of Plato, fangs bared at the other tom.

"Well. Well. If it isn't my good friend Misto. Tell me, how does it feel to know your own father likes me better then you?" Plato taunted as he stood and grinned down at Misto.

"He's no father of mine!!" Misto hissed his dark amber eyes glaring at Plato.

"Hmmm? Well I guess not since he has allowed me to not only kill you, but to kill that troublesome kit as well as your precious queen." Plato stated before charging at Mistoffelees, golden sparkles flying of his body.

Mistoffelees quickly charged his fang like teeth with his magic, but just as he though Plato was about to attack, Plato dodged and curved around Misto. Misto was quick to follow the other tom, but figured out where Plato was head too late. Plato pounced through the ground as the base of the tire that, Tory and the others had already vacated. Plato's buffed out muscles make quick work of the wood and he was soon reaching down into the hidden room below the tire.

"MIKI!!!!" Misto yelled as he watched Plato's head pull out of the whole with a brown fuzzy object in his mouth.

Miki just hung in the other tom's mouth her face face stuck it a semi-scream, while her blue eyes depicted just how scared she was. Just as Misto was about to pounce over the tire and land on Plato's back, an angry red light began to sparkle off of Miki's necklace as well as the star on her for head shine a dark blood red. Plato dropped the kit like she had burned him, and slowly began to back way running straight into Tugger, Munk, and Mungojerrie who made quick work of him.

Mistoffelees on the other hand was to busy fussing over the terrified Miki. Her magic had gone from bright red to a pitch black through Misto was trying his best to calm her it just seemed like nothing was working on her.

"Come on Miki its okay. Your okay." Misto cried as he wrapped his front paws around the kit, "Please. Please come back."

When Miki didn't answer Mistoffelees let a tear slide down his face before he began to reach out with his magic toward Miki's. He could see the darkness of fear, shock, and worry eating away at her normal light colored magic. Misto quickly began to add his light to her's chasing away the darkness as he chanted.

_That which was born of evil and strife_

_run and hide from that which was not._

_Let light prosper and grow with in this body,_

_and free her of your dark influences._

_BE GONE!!!_

Once the magic had been cast Misto sent one last burst of magic into Miki's body, successfully ridding her of her darkness. The darkness was then cast out of her body and into Plato's still form, which caused Tugger and Munk to jump back quickly.

"Misto?" Miki murmured.

"Yes little one?" Misto asked as he smiled down at the kit.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"Ahm." came Old Deuteronomy's gruff voice from behind them catching everyone's attention.

"May I applaud each and every one of you for your heroic display. I thank Mistoffelees specially for he not only saved my life and Victory's, but his kit's life as well."

"No need Old Deuteronomy it is my duty as her guardian." Mistoffelees said with a slight blush as he and Miki were soon joined by Tory.

"That's true!" Old Deuteronomy stated, "Child come here."

Miki did as she was told and quietly trotted up toward the old cat before sitting on his lap. Old Deuteronomy smiled warmingly down at the kit causing all her shyness to slowly melt away.

"Child I hear by initiate you into the Jellical Tribe of ally cats. Under the name, Gardenia!" Old Deuteronomy stated with a smile before kissing Miki's forehead, and then holding her up above his head to show the other cats, who cheered.

"And as for you Mistoffelees. You and Alonzo are here by official toms of the Jellical Tribe. Is there a mate you wish to claim son?"

"Yes, Old Deuteronomy." Mistoffelees said with a side glance at Tory who still stood beside him.

"And do you object princess?"

"No sir."

"And what of you Munkustrap?"

"I give you full consent to this." Munk stated proudly as he smiled at the two.

"Then I too approve. And Alonzo what of you?"

"Yes," Alonzo and Jemima said at the same time.

"I see. Munk?"

"This too I am fine with."

"Then by the witnesses here tonight I pronounce both parties mates and understandable off the market." Old Deuteronomy announced.

Miki jumped off Old Deuteronomy's lap and hugged both of her new guardians, while jumping up and down in excitement. Tory blushed as she watch the kit parade around, but sighed softly as Misto kissed her cheek lightly.

"So she's now Gardenia, huh?" came a small voice from Misto's other side.

Misto and Tory looked down to see the black coat of Yoru, his amber eyes locked on Miki's dancing form. Misto saw the admiration in Yoru's causing him to chuckle lightly before whispering into the young male Kit's ear.

"Well I bet she'll answer to Miki as well."

Yoru smiled back up at the tom cat before bounding off toward the group of celebrating kittens. Tory and Misto laughed along with the other adults as the kits being kits began tumbling and vaulting off the piles of junk.

As the night began to wind down Alonzo and Jemima disappeared leaving Misto and Tory to walk Miki to her grandfather Munk's house. The kit was currently swatting Misto's tail back and forth though her pace slowed the farther they walked.

"Not much more, Gardenia." Tory called just as they arrived at the den where Munk and Demeter were waiting for them.

"Hello Gardenia." Demeter greeted before leading the kit to a pill of blankets.

"Thanks again Munk." Misto said with a smile.

"Your welcome. Good night Misto. Tory." Munk replied, with an all knowing smile gracing his face as he returned to his den.


End file.
